1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless Bluetooth apparatus, especially to the wireless Bluetooth apparatus with intercom and broadcasting functions and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional wireless Bluetooth headset is used by a user to answer a phone call when the user fails to hold the phone by hand; for example, when the user is driving, the user can wear the wireless Bluetooth headset to answer the phone call instead of holding the cell phone by hand to avoid danger.
Although the conventional wireless Bluetooth headset is convenient for the user to answer the phone call, the functions of the conventional wireless Bluetooth headset are still limited and it fails to provide the user more various and convenient operation experiences.
For example, when a user A drives a car and receives a message that there is a meeting at 3:00 PM through the wireless Bluetooth headset, if the user A wants to inform a user B and a user C this message immediately, the user A cannot directly use the wireless Bluetooth headset to inform the user B and the user C, and the user A still has to operate a communication application program in a cell phone or a tablet PC to transmit a text message or a voice message to the user B and the user C or call the user B and the user C. It is very inconvenient for the user in nowadays modern life.